five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
High Times
Participants Keru Inuzuka Raiden Rinha Role-Play Log DivineZiel:✠ -Raiden was sitting in his room as usual, awake again..all night. Thinking about his little sister, Modi and if she was alright, he let out a sad sigh while he sat in the darkness. His window opened as usual however, it was around maybe five in the morning to where the sun was almost about to peek out soon and the streets of Konoha were like a ghost town with maybe only a pub opened for the late night drunks and lonely men. Raiden looked towards his window as he said "I gotta train so I can save Modi..I have to.." With that being said, Raiden dropped his head with his dark colored hues looking to the wooden floor of his room and his locks of hair dangling in front of his face. He then placed his black gloved hand on the floor as he scrunched up his legs to only hop himself up with a slight push. Standing there in his normal attire that was aquired of a blue shirt, long black shorts that has straps crossed around each other and black boots on. His dark lip piercing was then bumped a bit by his tongue with the pink muscle from his mouth slid along his lips. The black hoops that were in his ears only swung, side to side a bit but stopped. Having no equipment on him at all, he wanted to just grab some, in case of anything. Walking over to his desk, Raiden then looked at his bomb tags to only notice that there were two sets. With a gloomy look, Raiden said "I must have accidently put the deactivated ones from the academy there when I was cleaning my room but..which ones are they...?" Raiden looked between both and grabbed the ones on the leg which were the faulty ones that did nothing from the academy so they could practice with. As he pocketed them, he also grabbed his brass knuckles to only pocket those as well. Sighing gently he thought to himself "If I choose to open my door and go out the front door, dad would kick my ass..." Glancing over to his window, Raiden would say "Buuuut..if I go out the window..nobody would notice..PERFECT!" He said this in a low tone so he wasn't so loud. Walking over to his bed, he would step up and onto the windowsill as he looked towards his door while hearing footsteps. With himself being creeped out, he didn't even notice his foot was slipping and he fell out of the window. Falling about two stories from his window, he landed on the ground however, he was able to land on his feet since he didn't specifically fall forward or even turn. His eyes wide, he said "I could've died from that...damn.." Chuckling softly to himself at his words, he stood up fully while he then looked around at the empty streets and a couple of bars opened that had lights on them. The sky was a dark blue and Raiden just wanted to train the day away today. Looking left then right, he said "I'll just go to the regular training grounds that's close to Ichiraku, maybe I can get something to eat afterwards too.." Feeling in his pocket, he still had his bag of money that was filled to the brim while he then turned towards the left and planted his feet. As he did so, he pushed forward and started running at full speed towards his destination. Since the streets weren't even occupied for maybe another four hours, he felt like it was a bit of bliss out right now even as the winter air mixed with the morning cold. After about maybe, ten minutes of running from his house, he got to the training grounds and looked around slowly to see if maybe other people couldn't sleep. Spotting a person covered in black clothing, only slightly moving but hearing the crashes of punches to a tree and a dog laying on the ground next to this person, Raiden smiled and said "Keru! Been a bit, huh?" Raiden kept the smile and waved to him, hoping he was noticed by his friend and rival. As he walked over towards him, Raiden looked down to the dog and said "Hey, Bruce." He squatted down and pet Bruce's head slowly and softly. Standing back up, Raiden said "I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna train here for a bit, bud." His smile then faded as he thought of the reason for training and waited for a response from Keru to see if he could train around him or not.- ✠ Keruberosu: |KI| -It was about 4:30 am in the leaf village the sun was non-existent but the yellowing color in the distance was slowly creeping up on the horizon. Keru for some odd reasons had his body leaned out of the window, he sported his normal outfit of a jet black hoodie that covered most of his face and head from the elements and eyes. Also he wore slightly baggy ninja clothing in which he used to easy muscular air flow since constricted clothes would surely slow down his performance. Keru began to talk to himself but what he didn’t know was that Bruce was slowly creeping up behind him with a bagel atop his muzzle. “Man these kidnappings are so crazy to think is real… Why would people do that? Especially from the rain? Maybe my home town isn’t all it’s cracked up to be eh? Mom was right, bunch of neer do well bastards. His right fist would slam against the wood abit of his chakra flaring off his fist and dissipating into the air behind him. Bruce would surprise him via Beast Human Telepathy. “Calm it down there bud, im sure our time to help will come soon enough. For now we just got to enjoy life and get stronger. I mean come on.. WE ARE THE KERU- BRUCE COMBO!” Bruce would nuzzle the bagel into Keru’s right hand and bared his fangs upwards at him in a smiling formation. Keru’s eyes would light up like Christmas lights, which speaking of that a lot of Japanese themed hanging lamps loomed all around the village each door and or shop having a unique one. But instead of looking at things that were completely irrelevant to anything he was truly worried about he turned to Bruce while chomping down on his bagel. Keru spoke with a semi filled mouth. “Oi! –Chew chew chew- We should get some strength training done today, Earlier we ar.. –chew chew chew- are done we can have some down time just to hangout and stuff.” Bruce would nod and the answer back with a hasty rebuttal. “You’ll be doing all the work, Im just along for the ride.” Bruce snorts a bunch of air out of his nostrils in a laughing. Keru replied “True you lazy fur ball.” Keru laughed along with him. Afterwards Keru picked up Bruce by the vast amount of neck fat he was given by Bruce and placed him into the cut off area where his hoodie opened up slightly due to the zipper. Once jumping out of the window he leaped to the building directly across from him and he wasn’t a fan of the deep of night especially with the events that have transpired lately, So he began to run about 15mph towards the leaf gate. Taking a handful of alley way shortcuts once reaching the gate not even a guard was standing post. Keru knew though, from his academy learning that during this thick of night Anbu are were what was most prevalent since they protect the village from attacks and or warn people of in depending danger. Upon reaching the desolate training ground he bent forward abit allowing Bruce’s lazy carcass to fall onto the grass and take his laying position as he usually did. Keru then walked to the tree he previously indent about 25 percent through its thick oak husk, he would pull back his sleeves to reveal his heavily bandaged hands which would be accented a nice crimson red color due to his blood from breaking skin on his hands. Keru took a certain stance of slight weave and bob; He then began to throw combinations of punches into the tree ranging from jabs, hooks, straights, overheads. Etc etc. Each strong blow making the oak husk splint and dig a little bit deeper than before and also chakra flared of his hands which hinted towards the intensity of each hit. Once 5 minutes in he smelled a presence but didn’t pay it any mind, Bruce then communicated to him via Beast Human Telepathy as Raiden his friend yelled out. “Keru! Been a bit, Huh?” “Someone’s here for you Keru. “Bruce would sway his tail as he was petted by a familiar presence. Keru would turn and wave while speaking back to Raiden, “Oi Raiden, How’s it going? And damn right you can join me. Always nice to have a partner that’s not lazy.” Bruce just snorted at Keru’s statement not really caring at this point in time.- |KI| DivineZiel: ✠Raiden would lift his hand up as he scratched the back of his head and was able to tell Keru a lot of stuff due to them being close friends since the academy yet they barely talked to their lives and what they had to offer. He then spoke out "To be perfectly honest with ya..not so good. I haven't slept in days and it's because of this kidnapping thing.." Starting to look sad as he did about this subject, he continued "My little sister Modi was kidnapped with the others and..I don't know if she's safe.." Raiden then sighed as he looked up to Keru and said "So, I have to train so I can become stronger so I can save her. I.." Raiden choked up but let out his words soon after "I hope I can save her in time..." He looked down with his hand falling back to his side as his facial expression was still sad but in his mind, he was getting pumped for this training so he can become the best at what he does which is indeed destroying things and show that he can save everybody, one at a time however, Modi was first on that list..Raiden looked back up to Keru and said "Well, I'm gonna go and train over there." He raised his right hand as he pointed behind him with his thumb towards a tree that was still perfectly intact even with Keru around. The sun was still not around but that should be good for the cold to be hitting along them as they both were to train away and grow their body heat. As he turned, Raiden looked back and said "Once we're done training, Ichiraku should be open, so we can go and get something to eat so we can refill our tanks and rest for a bit, then right back to training for us, aye?" He chuckled as he turned his head back towards the direction he then started walking. His attitude was changing as he went towards the tree however, he stopped about three quarters of the way there and sighed as he then said to himself in almost a whisper "I'll save you soon, Modi..just stay safe..." Raiden then took a fighting position with his right leg sliding back and his foot pointing towards the right. His left leg stayed in front and was at a diagnol angle towards the right. His black gloved hands clenched into fists while his right hand lowered and cocked back near his abdomen however, was still away from his body and forward a bit. His left fist seemingly fell in front as he strengthened his arm to only stay still while out. Elbows bent and also he knees bent while Raiden then pivoted his left foot forward a slight bit and turned it straight. With this motion in place, Raiden then turned his upper body to the left to only have his right leg lift up. The motions of his body going along with a gentle flow, Raiden's whole body turned towards the leg while his right foot swung in the air and his left leg stood up to where it wasn't bent. The powerful enough kick made Raiden spin in a circle as he exhaled his breath during the time of the actual strike. Once Raiden was back in his position, Raiden then thrusted his right hand forward but in and upward strike, such as an uppercut with and exhale on when the hit was meant to strike an opponent, which was then followed by him stepping forward with his left foot, making the gap between both legs wider but used his leg muscles within his own left leg to hold him in place while it unbent slowly with his right foot rising up in a quick kick that was meant to go for either the testicles of an opponent or the abdomen. Licking his lips slowly as he then let his right leg drop to the ground, he stood back up perfectly and said to himself "Now, for some hardening of my fists and a little practice with my chakra flow.." With that, Raiden finished walking over to the tree to only stand in front of it but then looked over to Keru to see what he was doing as of right now.✠ |KI| -Keru would listen intently to Raiden due to his past experiences when he was a kid he knew what it was like to be neglected fully so he would try to replicate what he would towards other people. This time it was simply being a ear and a anchor for a good friend, Keru and Bruce alike could feel the emotion bleeding out of his words and Keru spoke with a softer tone. “Wow I knew of the kidnappings had no idea your sister was a part of it. Don’t you worry your big head about it, We’ll personally get her back.” Keru would walk closer to Raiden locking both of his arms around him from behind and began to lift him upwards in a tight bear hug. Keru’s crushing grip would most likely leave a tiny bruise at the most but wouldn’t cause any real damage towards Raiden’s body. After about 5-10 seconds of said head he would put him down and ruffle his hair while flashing his signature toothy, dimpled smile. “You’re strong, stronger then you allow yourself to be. Just be Raiden and Raiden has infinite potential ya hear?” After saying said would he’d pat his shoulders while he walked away to begin his training Keru was abit confused at first since he was used to people actually training on what he needed but for once both had a separate objective. Bruce would speak to Keru via Beast Human Telepathy, which to Raiden only sounded like barking. “I feel bad for the kid. He has such a rough time, lets see to it he grows strong with us eh?” Keru would reply with a hasty but assured rebuttal. “Already ahead of you buddy.” After Raiden went off to his own personal training Keru went back over to his tree. Keru reached into his back putt pouches pulling out 50 pound arms weights and instead of putting them where he was supposed to be, Keru placed them around the lower wrist at first glance it made him drop abit in posture he wasn’t used to this amount of weight around his hands let alone the most weak part of the upper body the wrist. Keru then continued on with punching the tree his punches certainly have slowed down to a heavy degree he only being able to throw 30 punches in 1 minute compared to his near 80 punches without the weights on. But he had to remember remarkable strength has to come with a certain price so he had to work hard for it or else he wouldn’t have it at all. Bruce would being to bark loudly in both directions hoping it would give them some motivation to work harder and in the background the sun continued to rise higher and higher into the horizon a little light beginning to peak over the village as more and more time passed during the training. Keru continued throw combination of blows sweating forming on his forehead and his arms began to jumble abit under the intense weight.- |KI| DivineZiel: ✠As Raiden heard Keru's words and got the tight bear hug, he then chuckled as he felt a bit of pain from his strength. Once he was let down, he smiled to Keru and said "You're right!" Giving Keru back his own bright smile, Raiden went along with what he had planned. (what was in le last post) Once he got to the tree, Raiden looked at it with an intense gaze. He simply then said "Mmk, more chakra flow training? I think so!" Directly after those words left his lips, Raiden would simply flow chakra into both of his hands while he then began to punch the tree as hard as his fists would allow. Almost as similar to what Keru was doing, just without the weights and the already high strength. After about thirty minutes passed, the sun began to rise higher than what it was before. The light began to beckon against the homes, forest and even the training grounds the two powerful Genin were at. With himself feeling a bit fatigued from keeping his chakra flow up, he then thought "Should work on my kicks now.." With that being said, he stopped the chakra flow to his hands while he then flowed his lightning chakra into his feet. Simply backing up a bit, Raiden went for more training with his stamina by draining his chakra more through the flowing. He then started to roundhouse kick the tree with his lightning enhanced feet. The pain that was going into his feet, ankles and calves was high however, this didn't stop him from his own determination. The kicks pounding into the tree as pieces of bark flew off in different directions, Raiden simply wanted to get stronger the only way he knew how. With this being said, about twenty minutes went by once more as he then stood there and stopped the flow of chakra. Breathing rather heavy, he then flopped on the slightly wet ground and laid back. Relaxing for a bit of time, he looked over to Keru and watched him train while he regained his chakra for a bit so he could keep going.✠ |KI| -Keru would be totally zoned in on his training hewould become completely oblivious to his surroundings including his friend Raiden’s training that was going on not even relatively far from him. After about 30 minutes would pass leaving the time at about 6:25, the surroundings that were once so dark now began to brighten up a little bit leaving it with a grey accent. Keru even though the weights were trying out both his arms and wrist his wrist muscles had tensed almost to the absolute brink of his strength his punches became slower and slower. At this point Keru needed a pick me up and it decided to be his own self-conscious. “Oi, Keru you baka. Work harder, No one told you to give up. You are the strongest and will continue to be through hard work! PUSH!” Keru then began to pick up the pace of his punches even with the muscles strain reaching its highest the muscles began to stretch outwards pressing against the fabric of his hoodie the distinct sound of little tears could be heard. Now using his mastery of the Four Legs Technique which gave him an adept skill of chakra control he motion a large amount of chakra from his core into his spine to help him motion quicker and then into his hands so could deliver stronger blows. Keru’s once silvery hues entered a more animalistic state, turning into a deep navy blue colors. His circular pupils turning into a thick black slut and having a white undertone littering the edges of said slit. Keru began to punch harder, stronger, faster then he did before. Each punch flared a lot of chakra back into the air and the back of his hoodie ripped a little at the pure physical exertion he was now putting out he began to yell. “KERU COMBO! KERU COMBO! KERUUUUU COMBO!!!” Keru then began to create a trail chakra that nearly followed figure 8 patterns as he weaved in and out of this seeming number each time he reached the high most left side or the high most right side. He threw a strong hook bark splintering off sides of the tree that aren’t even being directly attacked, The dent in which was previously created by him became deeper and larger at the middle most point of the weave he through a strong straight with all the chakra from the weaves bob’ed into one and he smashed his fist into the tree digging into it with all is might the splinters digging into his bandaged hand new bleed could be seen leaking and his hand was now stuck within the tree. Put with such a strong punch he exited his heighted physical/animalistic state and he pupils reverted back to their normal silver color. The dent was now 75 percent through the tree he smiled through the pain he was feeling at the moment, he looked back at the two as they watched and he called out with his other hand scratching his head. “I’m going to need some help here guys.” -|KI| DivineZiel: ✠Raiden would watch Keru go at the tree in a heavy barrage of fistings. While Raiden pushed himself to sit up, he then sighed as he thought of Modi's bright smile and sighed once more. Keeping to himself right now, he felt a bit of heat from the sun shin down on him as he then looked up at it as he squinted a bit seeing a bit of the giant fire ball that dwelled in the sky. Looking back over to Keru and Bruce, Raiden saw his hand stuck in the tree as he heard Keru talk about needing help. Raiden stood up as he chuckled and walked over to Keru. Shaking his head, Raiden said "I think there's something called going in, too hard and too deep." Raiden chuckled at his sexual joke and then said "Alright, Bruce. Chomp somewhere on his pants and get ready to pull." Raiden got behind Keru as he got on more of the right side. Placing a hand on his Keru's forearm and grasped it tightly, Raiden also wrapped his arm around Keru's chest. Bruce had the right idea as he went behind Keru and bit down on his pants around Keru's right thigh. When Raiden noticed Bruce was ready, he would then say "On three.." He paused for a moment and then started counting down "Three..two..one!" Right when he said "one!" both Raiden and Bruce pulled with all their force that could be used right now. Pulling back, Keru's hand came out as Bruce noticed them both falling back and hopped the fuck out of there. Keru then fell on top of Raiden as the wind was knocked out of him and Raiden laughed at this because it was indeed funny. Looking to his right to see Bruce, Raiden said "You were supposed to catch us." He then chuckled and said "I'm just joking Bruce." He then let go of Keru's forearm and then would pet Bruce's head as a slightly weird smell hit his nose. Looking to the left in the forest a bit, Raiden saw a weird plant that looked as if it was a bit clumped together and looked as if it had sugar on it. He didn't really know what to think of it but Raiden then said "Keru, what is that?" He pointed to the plant as he hoped Keru was listening and looked. The green, sugary topped plant looked rather weird as Raiden looked at it. He then waited for Keru to get off him and to look at the plant.✠ |KI|- Keru would begin to laugh nearly uncontroably at the sex joke that Raiden made. His other free arm would reach up to his left eye and wipe the single laughing tear he got from the joke. Keru now spoke in-between breaths. “That’s DEEP alright, DEEP in that wood.” Keru told a joke of his own hoping to get the same reaction from Raiden seeing as he was a curator of many hidden away jokes himself. A minute or so later he felt the helping hand of both Bruce on his pant leg and Raiden grabbing two areas to pull his fist/arm free from the deep insides of the oak tree. After a few tugs him came free but the force of his backwards weight made him topple onto Raiden full force and luckily Bruce was smart enough to move as they fell so he simply did nothing but snicker at the boys. Keru would lift himself off the ground and roll over abit so he would get his heavy ass off of Raiden then as Raiden pulled to a plant and called me to inspect it. I inched forward towards it giving it a few deep inhales the THC compounds could be smelt by Bruce even from awhile away. But Keru had to get up closer. Bruce then spoke to Keru via Beast Human Telepathy. “I have no idea what that does or is, But it smells strong.” Keru would grab a single leaf of it and eat it with a few crunches; He then passed the rest of the leaves to Raiden. Then spoke with a excited tone. “Oooo! Maybe if we light this one fire, It’ll do something cool!”- |KI| DivineZiel: ✠Raiden laughed at the joke Keru made as they then fell down and the proceeding actions happened, along with the plant. Looking over at Keru as he then saw the leaf being handed to him. Raiden shook his head as he leaned forward and grabbed a bit of the plant. Pulling off a bud, Raiden then sat up, holding it in his hand. Once he did so, he reached into his other pocket as he pulled out a deactivated bomb tag and set it in his lap. Raiden set the bud down on the bomb tag as he grabbed the end of the glove on each finger and pulled it off to only have both come off. His hands were scarred by burn marks that his father caused him but nobody knew about it. Picking up how to roll cigarettes from his father, Raiden then grabbed the bud and started to pull it apart to make tinier pieces. Looking over to Keru as he ripped it from itself, makign the bud smaller, he said "If I die from this, I'm haunting your ass." Laughing at his own joke while Keru himself laughed too. Raiden finally finished pulling each bit where it was extremely small. Keru was about the first person to see the burn scars on Raiden's hands as he didn't question it. Having each little piece on the bomb tag, Raiden then took the side that was closer to his body as he folded it over the weird pickings of the plant and slid it against that sides, now wall. Rolling it up perfectly, Raiden then kept a bit from the other side sticking up while he grasped it to where it wouldn't tilt and let the plant slide out and licked along it from side to side. Giving it a nice little bit of saliva, Raiden pushed that part down onto the rest as he squeezed at the end to only make it more rolled than the other while a little hole stayed in that end. As Raiden looked at it, he knew he had no matches but put the end with the small hole in it into his mouth. Thankfully, Raiden had lightning release which lightning was just a hotter version of fire. He brought his hand up to the end of the now made joint and flowed his lightning chakra into his hand at it sparked up and he only snapped his fingers as he projected the lightning to jump up and sparked the end of it while it hit the plant wrapped in paper. As the fire spat up at that end and Raiden saw it, he stopped flowing his chakra into his hand as he gripped the joint and pull it from his lips to only blow out the flame as he stuck it back in his lips and slowly inhaled. The smoke from the burning plant and the paper, After inhaling it, Raiden held it in since he didn't know what to do as he felt like everything in his mind was being loose but he was at a loss of breath and exhaled. The smoke trailing from his mouth as he passed it to Keru as he did the exact same thing. For about thirty minutes, Raiden and Keru passed the joint back and forth while they ended up feeling rather weird. This plant was indeed something called marijuana and both of the two Genin were getting high off of the magical plant. As the joint became a roach, Raiden took the last hit from it as he then threw it away. Looking over to Keru with his faded red scleras, and says "Dude...I'm kind of hungry.." Keru looked back over to Raiden as he said "Yooo, me too." Through beast human telepathy while Raiden and Keru both looked to Bruce, he said to Keru through such a thing "Keruuuu, foood, now..." Keru started laughing as he tapped Raiden's arm and said "Lets go get some Ichiraku, dude." Raiden nodded as he put his gloves on barely and they both stood up with a slight struggle in them. Laughing at it, they both started to walk from the training grounds into town with Bruce following. The sun was at its peek right now as it rained sunshine down upon the whole village. Laughing about random stuff, our little story comes to an end as we looked off at the brightest morning of today.✠